


Kiss Me Where It's Sore

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Job, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Longing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: Thanks for reading. My pathetic shipper heart lives and beats for comments, so if you feel like saying hello, I would adore hearing from you!!!  Do people out there still ship these two? Is Rumbelle still a pairing that has much of a following? I'm rather new to the party. If you have any works you have written and would like to share with me, drop a link in the comments and I will read you too!!
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Kiss Me Where It's Sore

When she does not come to the shop on time, Gold notices instantly. Her absence fills the space with a grim chill. Everything seems slower, more somber. Even dust motes drift in a beam of sunlight at a different pace as if they threaten darkness.

He waits. He paces. He tries to call, but she does not answer. It is not like her. Not like her at all to shirk her duties. Not like her at all to leave him so alone.

Alarmed, he begins to wonder if she’s escaped. Icy panic courses his blood stream.

To her room at Granny's, he races and barges in without even knocking. So certain she is gone, he gasps with shock when he finds her stretched upon her bed, pale and limp, still in a nightgown.

“Belle?”

She lifts her head slightly and he sighs with relief. “I don’t feel well, Rumple,” she whispers.

“What ails you, Dearie?”

“I don’t know,” she whimpers and curls in a tight ball on herself. Approaching the bed with trepidation, he never knew she could look so tiny and fragile.

“You’re burning up,” he says, pressing a hand to her forehead. With a wave of his hand he conjures a glass of cool water. “Sit up, you need to drink.”

“No Rumple, no magic!”

“It’s just water. There’s no magic in it, although if you let me, I could heal you in a jiffy, Belle.”

Belle tries you sit but she is too weak so he puts an arm around her and helps her up, supports her as she sips the water then rests her hot head against his. “I’m so tired,” she says. "And everything hurts."

"I cannot bear to see you in pain, Belle. Please allow me to help you feel well again. Please."

"I've told you I do not want you to use magic on me." She reaches for his hand and clutches it, but her grip is pathetically weak. 

"Oh, but Dearie, I know a way to help you feel better that you would enjoy. It wouldn't scare you. It wouldn't even feel like magic."

"Will it hurt?" She asks. There have been other times he's used magic and it has caused her much discomfort.

"No," he says. "Twill not hurt at all. I promise." She opens her eyes and nods blearily at him. "Yes?" he asks. 

"Yes," she says, knowing he needs to hear it. 

Smoothing her quilt, he starts by crouching next to her on the bed and kissing her on either side of her temples. His soft lips linger on her feverish flesh. "There," he breathes out over her and then inhales the heat of her. "How is that?"

"Mmmm. It's nice," she sighs.

"More?"

"Yes, please."

His lips twitch with a little smile so he moves to nuzzle her forehead, to kiss her nose, and then her chin. He moves down and kisses the pulse points on her neck, taking her blood pressure with his magical senses as he goes. She is stable and it pleases him. He licks at her clavicle, kisses the hollow notch in her throat. "Oh, Rumple," she whimpers. 

"Yes, Love?" he queries and looks up to see absolute pleasure on her face.

"When you kiss me where it's sore, you make it better. So much better," she sighs.

He pushes open her nightdress and kisses down over her chest. "You arch up so prettily for me, Belle," he says and moves to mouth her breast, to tweak her nipple with the point of his tongue. 

"Oh, oh!" she gasps and he grins on her skin, knowing how he can bring her to the edge by kissing and playing with her lovely, pink nipples alone. Her hands have come up around his neck with a delightful strength.

"Where else, Sweetheart? Where else are you sore?" he teases and she takes one of his wrists and pushes his hand down between her legs.

"Yes," she hisses and pulls his face up to hers and nibbles his ear. She is already completely slick and swollen for him. He fondles through her wet slit to find the bundle of nerves that needs almost nothing at all before she is panting heavily and hot against his neck. 

"Oh, my gods Belle," he groans ready to cum in his pants against her thigh as she gives it up and comes apart on his fingertips. When she starts to cum he presses his fingers into her so he can feel her pulsate around him. She takes his face in both of her hands. 

"Kiss me," she demands lustily and devours his mouth. She drags her tongue against his and he feels every little pulsation on his fingers as she presses on his fingers. 

"Better now?" He asks at last with a devious smirk. 

"I do believe so. Thank you," she says. He moves his hand away, but when he starts to move his face she whimpers and puts him back.

"What is wrong, Belle?"

"Don't go, Rumple. Kiss me. Kiss me more. It makes everything better when you kiss me. I love that I can kiss your lips here in this realm without fear. Don't you love it too?" 

'I do, Belle. I love it so much," he says and licks the seam of her plump lips and kisses her again and again, but without a single trace of magic. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. My pathetic shipper heart lives and beats for comments, so if you feel like saying hello, I would adore hearing from you!!! Do people out there still ship these two? Is Rumbelle still a pairing that has much of a following? I'm rather new to the party. If you have any works you have written and would like to share with me, drop a link in the comments and I will read you too!!


End file.
